Until When?
by rive-trashhh
Summary: Karma dan Rio sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Karma ditanya sampai kapan mereka akan bersahabat, Karma menjawabnya. bestfriend!KaruRi, AU. RnR please?


_Drrrt drrrt. Drrrt drrrt._

Rio mengusap matanya. Sudah jelas sekali siapa orang tidak waras yang membuat ponselnya ribut ditengah malam. Hanya Akabane Karma dan selalu Akabane Karma. Gadis itu hanya dapat pasrah dan mengangkat telepon dari Karma.

" _TANJOUBI OMEDETOU! RIO AKU MENYAYANGIMU_!" Rio memutar matanya dan menatap jam. 12:00. Setiap tahun, Karma selalu menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya, walaupun ucapan itu hanya sesimpel seperti yang baru Rio terima.

" _Arigato_. Tidurlah, Karma. Lusa kita janjian di Kunugi café, ya." Terdengar balasan 'Iya!' sebelum telepon ditutup. Rio lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan kembali tidur. "Karma lagi, ya."

.

.

.

Until When?

A non gained profit Karurio fanfiction. Bestfriend!KaruRi. Sorry for typo(s), OOC, and etc.

.

.

.

Nakamura Rio bangun terlalu siang keesokan harinya. Hari ulang tahunnya membosankan, Karma datang kerumahnya hanya untuk bermain game dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat sampai akhirnya pemuda itu tertidur bergelung dilantai. Saat Rio melihatnya, gadis itu nyaris menyiram Karma dengan bensin lalu membakarnya. Rio mengurungkan keputusan itu karena Karma terlalu berharga untuknya.

Rio datang ke sekolah dengan membawa seloyang kue dan tidak ada yang ingat ulang tahunnya. Gadis itu langsung menyambar potongan cokelat berbentuk huruf kanji yang bertuliskan ' _selamat ulang tahun Rio._ ' Saat teman-temannya berebutan kue.

"Rio, ada acara apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba membawa kue ke sekolah?" Pertanyaan dari salah satu temannya membuat gadis itu meringis. Benar-benar tidak ada yang mengingat ulang tahunnya. Rio lalu tersenyum walaupun terpaksa.

"Aku hanya ingin membawa kue untuk kalian. Nikmatilah sesuka kalian. Aku permisi keluar dulu." Jawaban dari Rio membuat kelas hening seketika. Nyaris 26 anak kelas 1-A dari Afiliasi Jasmine menatap punggung gadis bersurai pirang itu ketika keluar sebelum berkonsentrasi pada kue cokelat itu.

Pikiran Rio kacau. Berbagai spekulasi tentang kejutan tersembunyi berputar-putar di otaknya sebelum dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang cukup jahil untuk bisa merancang kejutan semegah buatan Rio.

Sebegitu tidak memperhatikan jalannya Rio sampai-sampai gadis itu menabrak salah seorang kakak kelas dan hanya bergumam sendiri. Gumaman 'Aku harus kesekolah Karma lalu menangis di bahunya.' Bagaikan mantra yang diucapkan Rio berkali-kali dan tanpa henti.

Seisi kelas dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Rio yang seharian hanya melamun, menghembuskan napas berat, menatap jendela, bagaikan bukan seorang Nakamura Rio yang akan selalu mendebat penjelasan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

Memang hari itu bukan 'hari' Rio. Nyaris saja Rio ingin melarikan diri sesaat sebelum perkumpulan kelas dimulai. Rio ingin cepat pulang, cepat bertemu Karma lalu menangis dengan sejelek-jeleknya dihadapan Karma, sahabatnya sejak dia masih berumur 7 tahun.

"Rio, giliranmu untuk berlari, loh. Jika sudah selesai kita bisa pulang." Mata Rio berbinar ketika mendengar kata 'pulang'. Gadis itu buru-buru mengangguk lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

Begitu antusiasnya Rio sampai gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah batu yang bisa saja membuatnya tersandung. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi, Rio tersandung dengan wajah mendarat terlebih dahulu dan kaki terpelintir.

Bagaikan dikomando, seluruh murid kelas 1-A berhenti dari aktivitas masing-masing lalu menolong Rio dengan heboh. Kondisi Rio kacau. Hidungnya memerah, ada sebuah luka kecil yang mengucurkan darah diatas alisnya, dan yang terburuk adalah tumit kanannya yang membengkak sebesar buah _grapefruit_. Namun Rio tidak menangis. Dia hanya diam.

"Rio, apa kau baik-baik saja? Butuh sesuatu?" Pertanyaan itu dijawab Rio dengan anggukan lemah. "Aku butuh Karma. Tolong kirimi Karma e-mail bahwa aku tidak bisa menjemputnya di SMA Kunugigaoka."

Temannya itu mengangguk lalu segera melakukan apa yang Rio katakan sementara gadis itu digendong menuju UKS dengan ekspresi datar. Sebenarnya, Rio ingin menjerit-jerit dan menangis sambil memukul punggung seseorang. Gadis itu hanya merasa mati rasa dengan ketidakpedulian teman-temannya.

Setelah luka dikeningnya diplester dan kakinya dikompres sampai bengkaknya sedikit mereda, Rio memaksakan diri untuk pulang sendiri. Lagi-lagi, gadis ini melamun sampai tidak sadar seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menunggunya di gerbang.

"Rio? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana luka-lukamu?" mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya, Rio segera menengok kearah gerbang dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Karma? Ini benar Karma kan?" pertanyaan Rio membuat Karma tersenyum, senyuman maklum. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Super Karma?"

Rio berjalan dengan amat perlahan kearah pemuda itu lalu menubruk bahunya dan mulai menangis tanpa suara disana. Karma mengusap-usap rambut Rio lalu mulai memapah gadis itu menuju jalan pulang.

"Apa kau mau membeli makanan dulu lalu kita makan di taman atau langsung pulang?" Rio menjawab pertanyaan Karma dengan bisikkan bahwa dia memilih opsi membeli makanan. Karma mengangguk lalu membawa Rio menuju konbini dan toko pizza. Mempersilahkan Rio membeli apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Aku juga mau ubi bakar." Karma mengangguk lalu membeli ubi bakar untuknya dan Rio, 4 buah yang besar-besar. Pemuda itu lalu member Rio piggybackride sampai ke taman. Karma hanya diam sementara Rio menangis tanpa suara dipunggungnya.

"Sini, duduk disebelahku. Mau makan dulu atau cerita dulu?" Karma bertanya sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Rio.

"Aku mau makan sambil cerita." Jawaban Rio disambut Karma dengan sebuah pembetulan posisi duduk. Rio lalu mulai bercerita, matanya berkaca-kaca setiap selesai mengatakan satu kalimat.

"Tidak ada yang ingat ulang tahunku, Karu. Tidak ada yang ingat ulang tahunku. Ulang tahun paling sepi seumur hidupku." Karma mengetuk kepala gadis itu keras. Rio menatap Karma dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bodoh. Kau punya aku, ingat?" Perkataan Karma membuat Rio menangis. Karma benar, Rio punya Karma.

Karma-nya yang akan menghiburnya ketika sedih, menjahilinya ketika senang, membantunya ketika kesulitan dan selalu ada untuknya meskipun seluruh dunia menentangnya. Mengapa Rio bisa lupa dia memiliki hal yang begitu berharga seperti Karma?

"Menangislah semaumu. Aku disini, tetap disini, dan akan selalu disini." Rio sukses menangis semakin keras mendengar perkataan Karma.

"Karu, aku menyayangimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kakiku sakit, dahiku sakit, hidungku sakit. Aku ingin menangis sejak di sekolah. Karu, aku menyayangimu." Sebuah pelukan diberikan Karma untuk melindungi Rio dari tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang.

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Iya aku tahu kakimu sakit, dahimu sakit, hidungmu sakit. Tapi tahu tidak? melihatmu menangis membuat hatiku sakit. Oh sayangku, saudari perempuanku." Rio terisak dipelukan Karma. Betapa beruntungnya Rio memiliki Karma sebagai sahabatnya.

Setelah puas menangis, Karma memberikan handuk kecil kepada Rio untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Karu, kok handuknya sedikit bau ya?" Karma nyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaan Rio. " _Well_ , itu handuk bekas keringatku tadi."

Rio menatap Karma datar. "Sialan. Mati saja kau. Pergi jauh-jauh dariku. Jangan dekati aku. Aku membencimu untuk menodai wajahku."

Karma terkekeh lalu menepuk kepala Rio, tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Rio dengan kasar. Wajah gadis itu memerah sehabis menangis dan sepertinya campuran dengan emosinya.

"Yasudah. Maafkan aku." Rio mengangguk mendengar ucapan maaf dari Karma. Setelah menghabiskan semua makanan dan membuang sampahnya, Karma kembali menggendong Rio menuju rumah gadis itu.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam ketika Karma dan Rio keluar dari taman. Menciptakan warna jingga nan indah, terpantul di sungai yang mereka lewati. Karma dan Rio hanya terdiam selama perjalanan, suara aliran sungai mendominasi keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

" _Nee_ , Karma, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku misalnya jatuh ke jurang?" Karma berpikir sebentar, matanya menjelajahi panorama.

"Aku akan tertawa." Jawaban Karma membuat Rio memukul punggung pemuda itu, "Tapi aku akan menjatuhkan diri denganmu setelahnya. Karena siapa yang akan mengurusmu jika kau terluka?"

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!" sangkal Rio. Karma tersenyum tidak yakin.

"Oh ya? Siapa yang menjemputmu ketika kau cedera? Siapa yang menanggung malu ketika kau menangis menjerit-jerit?" Rio terdiam mendengar perkataan Karma, skak mat.

"Karma, maaf." Karma menengok kearah Rio. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjadi sahabat yang buruk. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menjahilimu, merengek, membuatmu kesal. Untuk itu, maafkan aku." Karma terdiam memikirkan jawaban untuk perkataan Rio.

"Well, jujur saja, kau memang sahabat yang buruk." Rio langsung murung mendengar perkataan Karma, "Tapi kau yang terbaik."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang sempurna." Ucapan Rio membuat Karma tersentak. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum.

"Kau memang tidak sempurna, tetapi kau adalah yang aku inginkan." Rio menarik seragam Karma. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan blazer pemuda itu.

"Kira-kira sampai kapan kita bersahabat?" pertanyaan Rio membuat Karma berpikir lagi. Menjawab pertanyaan Rio itu seperti menjawab pertanyaan teka-teki di televisi, mudah namun sulit.

"Tentu saja sampai kita tua. Menjadi duo kakek dan nenek terjahil untuk cucu-cucu kita nanti. Sampai kau keriputan dan jelek sekali. Sampai akhirnya kita menjadi hantu dan menjahili orang-orang lagi. Mungkin aku akan menghajar suamimu nanti jika dia membuatmu sedih. Yang jelas, aku tidak tahu masa depan." Karma menghembuskan napas berat. Seberat Rio yang ada di punggungnya sekarang.

Rio tidak berkata apa-apa. Jawaban Karma sudah membuatnya puas.

 _fin_


End file.
